


I will meet you soon brother

by Jensenation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensenation/pseuds/Jensenation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dead..and sam remembers him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will meet you soon brother

**Author's Note:**

> wrote it in the middle of s9. when dean was at dark headspace and sam was acting so rudely with him..so i sat down and just wrote what i felt like..all mistakes are mine..

"Its been 3 years since Dean died. And i have nothing to fight for..not anymore.. My big brother..The Hero..he saved the world again and this time for real he ditched me by leaving me and leaving this world..

This world is really like paradise just like the angels used to talk about.But I still have empty feelings in my stomach.. whenever i drive the impala it brings me back a millions of Dean's memory..And thats why whenever i remember about my brother I get off..drive the impala miles after miles and hear those classic rock music from Dean's collection. My brother..he really loved listening and singing aloud whenever he used to drive..and so many times i argued with him about how he needs to change his music collection,,, but he didnt listen to me anyways..like he ever listened to me?

So, this time i tried everything I could to bring him back..But now nothing can be done.all the angels are gone i mean whoever still alive..and the demons they are now locked onto hell.they can never come into this world again.. My bro and me took care of that togather,,

So, i got married just last year. And i have became a dad already. I named my son as DEAN Winchester(junior). so whenever he is around me or i call him to come near me i think about my brother.

Now i feel so sad that how i rude I behaved with Dean when he didnt let me die and let that jackass Gadreel possessed me. We were apart for such a long time..and now i curse myself why i let him go away from me..He took care of me for his whole life.And he sacrificed everything for me..But I feel so stupid and sad and angry now that he is gone. I dnt have anyone to put that bitch face on..I dont have anyone to argue about not playing same music over and over again while driving the impala..i cant argue with anyone why he never think about himself and always ready to strike some kinds of deal to protect me..i feel stupid now..He is gone..and he is never going to come back.

As a bedtime story..I tell how my big brother always saved me.,How he gave up last portion of him meal for me.how he used to decorate the Christmas tree and stole presents for me and lie to me that dad brought these..and more over how many times he saved the world..how heroic he was..and my son Dean who is now 1 year old.. doesnt understand everything..but he look at me with his big green eyes and tells me Dadda,,I love u..& I love Uncle Dean too.. then he wrap his tiny arms around my neck and goes to sleep..

And some nights..when i cant able to sleep at all..I go to outside and look at the starry sky & talk to Dean,, Jerk..u went thr before me..I know you are enjoying urself with Bobby,mom and dad and everybody there..but remember when i will be coming there i wont bring u pie. I love u my Jerk brother...I will see you soon...

"


End file.
